A proper grip is desirable when wielding hand-held objects. For instance, many sports require a player to grip a handle or shaft on a piece of sporting equipment. Golfers, in particular, strive for a consistent grip of a golf club to improve accuracy and consistency. Proper grip of sporting equipment can also be important in other sports, such as, tennis, football, hockey, and cycling. Grip alignment can also be important when wielding hand-held tools equipped with a handle or shaft, such as hammers and axes.
In order to improve grip, some manufacturers offer specialized sporting gloves having printed or sewn grip guides on the glove surface. However, many of these gloves suffer from several deficiencies, such as: (1) carrying a premium price, despite being of inferior quality or feel; (2) not being in compliance with R&A and USGA regulations; and (3) being manufactured in generic sizes, which cannot account for a particular user's hand size and shape. Furthermore, users often have a preference for a particular type of glove that does not have a prefabricated grip guide.
Therefore, there is a need for a low-cost solution for providing a customizable and more accurate grip guide on sporting gloves. There is also a need for users to be able to apply a grip guide to gloves of the user's choice.